


Mon Lapin, Mon Loulou

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Post Fall Fics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cannibalism, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Deepthroating, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal's Murderous Tendancies, Jealous Will Graham, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Oral Fixation, Possessive Sex, Possessive Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rough Kissing, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham speaks French, murder as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Will has another long day at work and today, Hannibal particularly longs for his company. Normally, he can keep his murderous tendencies in check, because it's something they enjoy together. But today... today, Hannibal cannot help himself.Or: How many times can I fit the word "darlin'" into a fic, and how many French pet names can I fit into a fic
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Post Fall Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847071
Comments: 38
Kudos: 223





	Mon Lapin, Mon Loulou

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is actually for Bottom Hannibal Day, I'm just... very early because I couldn't wait to share this LOL 
> 
> You could say this is part of the same universe as "As If By Design", and I think this universe is just going to hold fluff, post-fall fics, things like that!
> 
> Enjoy this filth lol

“What time will you be home?” Hannibal asks, his pout borderline petulant upon hearing that Will needs to work late tonight. 

“Can’t say for sure.” Sighs Will. “Hopefully I’ll be home before eleven.” Will says with a reassuring smile, but Hannibal pouts again as Will cups his face with one hand and wraps the other around Hannibal’s waist. 

“That’s almost fifteen hours away.” Hannibal murmurs as Will’s leans his forehead against Hannibal’s, their noses brushing as Will kisses his lips. “But, you must do what has to be done. Duty calls.” Will huffs against his lips. 

“Yeah. We have a lot of boats coming in since the salmon season rolled around. A lot of fisherman are looking to get their boats fixed in time to catch them.” Will pulls back and picks up his bag. “But work means money, and we need that.” He reasons to a rather petulant Hannibal.

“Why? I have--”

“I  _ know.”  _ Will cuts him off. “But we can’t blow all your assets in one go. Besides, I enjoy working in the boatyard, even if sometimes I have to stay late.” Explains Will as he brushes his thumb over Hannibal’s cheek. “Think of it as something I enjoy rather than something I have to do.” There’s a pregnant pause before Hannibal speaks again. 

“Are you happy here, Will?” Asks Hannibal, and the question takes Will by surprise, knocking the breath out of his lungs. But his expression softens and his smile widens. He understands why Hannibal is asking. After all, he could have just lived a normal life. He could have just pushed Hannibal off the cliff and got on with his life. He could have had that normal life he’d always dreamed of-- and even had at one point. He could have taken that and been done with it. 

But he didn't. 

He chose Hannibal. He chose to be plunged right into the unknown-- from the moment they went over the cliff, Will went from an FBI profiler to a fugitive on the run. And he was content with that. He’d choose this life of uncertainty with Hannibal any day. Even if he could go back to that day they threw themselves off a cliff and undo it all… Will would still choose this. And he knows how much that knowledge burdens Hannibal. The knowledge that he is the reason Will chose a life of chaos and danger over normalcy and a family. 

But Will is  _ happy.  _ He’s happy in a way he never could have been with Molly. 

“I am.” Will smiles tenderly. “I’d choose this life with you any day, over anything else.” He watches Hannibal’s face soften a little, but still stricken with disbelief.

“Even over a normal life?” Mumbles Hannibal. 

“This  _ is  _ my normal life. And I like it this way.” Hannibal lets out a sigh of relief, face breaking out into a soft smile. “I’ll be home later.” Hannibal nods as Will kisses his forehead. “I love you, darlin’.” Will’s southern drawl has Hannibal’s heart thundering in his chest as he noses at his cheek. 

Will knows how this will go. Hannibal gets antsy when Will isn’t home. He gets lonely without him, spends all day wondering when Will will be back. But he also knows that Hannibal tries to hold back his murderous tendencies, because it’s something they enjoy doing together. But sometimes, Hannibal just needs to take his mind off his missing husband. 

“I love you too, beloved.” With one last smile, Will leaves for the boatyard, leaving Hannibal alone with their dogs. 

***

Hannibal aches for Will while he’s gone. Logically, he knows Will will be home later, and he knows he can phone Will whenever he’s lonely, but he doesn’t like to disturb Will while he’s busy. After all, the quicker he can work, the quicker he can come home. 

But Hannibal is getting restless, and as if Will could read his mind, even from the boatyard, he phones. Immediately, Hannibal picks up. 

“Will.” He sighs in relief, happy to hear his voice. 

_ “Hey, darlin’.”  _ Will greets, his southern accent prominent as it warms Hannibal through and through.  _ “You didn’t phone. So I thought I’d phone you.”  _

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Hannibal huffs, to which Will chuckles. 

_ “You know I don’t care about that.”  _ Will muses. Then, there’s a pause before he speaks again.  _ “How are you?”  _

“Eagerly awaiting your return.” Hannibal says with a smile. “Winston in particular is very eager for you to come home.” Hannibal hears Will chuckle on the other end of the line, then he hears a thud and a clack of metal. 

_ “Tell him I’ll be home soon.”  _ Will says.  _ “I might be home later than I expected… Midnight, or maybe one… One of the boats that has come in is quite a task and I want to get it done so I can start my next shift with nothing lined up.”  _ Hannibal lets out a deflated sigh.  _ “I’m sorry, darlin’.”  _ Apologies Will pitifully at Hannibal’s sigh.

“It’s hardly your fault. It cannot be helped.” Hannibal assures quietly. “The dogs have been sufficient company though I must admit… I do prefer your company.” Will laughs on the other end of the line. 

_ “As I expect.”  _ Chides Will.  _ “I’ll be home before you know it. Have you eaten?”  _ Hannibal hums. 

“Not yet. I was hoping to cook later so you would be able to eat with me as soon as you come home.” Explains Hannibal as he glances at the clock on the living room wall, mentally counting down the hours until Will would come home.

_ “You don’t need to wait for me.”  _ Will insists.  _ “Wouldn’t want you to go hungry-- we both know how you get when you’re hungry.” _ Hannibal frowns but the soft huff of laughter on the other end of the line is enough to put a smile on his face. “ _ I miss you.” _

“I miss you, too.” Hannibal says softly as Winston jumps up onto the sofa, curling up beside Hannibal, who instinctively put his arm around him. Hannibal can hear the squeaking and creaking of a spanner as Will turns a nut to either loosen or tighten it. “What are you working on” 

_ “This boat’s engine battery is dead and it needs changing. The battery came this morning, and it’s quite a big job.”  _

“Shall I let you go so you can finish up then?” Hannibal suggests. “I don’t want to distract you from your work.” Will gives a non-committal hum. 

_ “I’ll see you later, darlin’.”  _ The pet name warms Hannibal’s heart as he cards his fingers through Winston’s hair.  _ “I love you.” _

“I love you, too, beloved.” Hannibal cuts the call, and upon hearing that Will is going to be home later than he’d expected, Hannibal finds himself slowly becoming more and more restless. So Hannibal has to find something else to distract him. 

And that something else? Well, Hannibal tries to keep his murderous impulses in check, for they tend to sneak up on him when his husband is away. It’s something the couple prefer to indulge in together, as well as something they cannot indulge in often. Luckily, Will doesn’t work every day, and certainly not for such long hours, otherwise the whole of Argentina might have fallen victim to Hannibal’s murderous impulses. But today, Hannibal longs for Will’s presence, and while he finds solace in the piece of Will he leaves with their dogs, Hannibal craves something more. 

Unable to help himself, he gets up off the sofa and goes to the closet in their bedroom. He shuffles through their clothes and right at the back, sits two plastic vinyl suits. They haven't had the chance to use these in a while, mainly because they want to preserve the peace they’ve found here in Patagonia, and partly because of Will’s work schedule. Hannibal’s hands itch to pull out the bigger of the two suits. After all, he is feeling particularly lonely, missing Will exceptionally. So Hannibal pulls out one of the plastic suits. If he can’t have Will tonight, then the next best thing would be to have a piece of Will in the hobby they enjoy the most--  _ murder.  _

Hannibal closes the closet door and slips a pair of gloves onto his hands. Then, he slides the suit over his body and zips it up to his neck. It feels like there’s a missing piece of the jigsaw when he stands in his suit alone without Will by his side, but he hopes that void will fill by the time he comes home with fresh meat. And hopefully, his husband would be home too.

Before he leaves, he fills their dog’s water bowls and just as he opens the front door, Mischa paws at his leg as she lets out a soft whine. With a tender smile, Hannibal kneels down to her and brushes his fingers through her fur, scratching her ears. She licks his nose, pulling a soft laugh from Hannibal as he stands back up. He gives her another scratch on the ears before heading out. 

Hannibal already has a victim in mind-- a waiter he and Will had encountered a couple of weeks ago at a restaurant who had expressed a particular distaste for two married men. Will actually wanted to murder him that night but Hannibal stopped him, reminding him of how careful they had to be, now that they’d settled down. Right now however, Hannibal was struggling to keep that urge at bay and hopefully, Will would be happy with Hannibal’s most recent kill, even if Will himself was not there to bear witness. 

He waits. He waits, and waits, and waits, until eventually, he sees their target come out into the dark parking lot and that’s his chance. Hannibal is almost silent, even with the rustling of his plastic suit, as he approaches the man. Hannibal reminds himself of how cautious he has to be about leaving a trail, because this endeavour could endanger Will too. So that means he has to change his modus operandi, and that means surgical mutilations are off the table. 

Hannibal moves quickly. He grabs the man from behind, hands braced on his face, and the man barely gets a chance to scream before Hannibal snaps his neck with a twist of his hands, bones crunching under his gloved palms. Instantly, the body falls limp to the ground. With his hunting knife in hand, Hannibal makes quick work to gut the body. 

He does not take any organs with him, but he does remove part of the flank and carve some of the thigh muscle away. Will will be hungry when he gets home, after all. 

***

The itch in Hannibal’s hands is somewhat sated enough by the time he gets home. With a heavy sigh, he strips out of his blood stained murder suit and puts it aside to wash. He changes out of his three piece suit into something more comfortable, then, he makes a start on dinner. It’s currently just past eleven— Will should have been home by now but he  _ isn’t,  _ and Hannibal can’t help but sigh as he picks up a knife. Mischa is instantly by his feet, ever so obediently like usual as he tosses her pieces of vegetable as he prepares for dinner. 

While Hannibal is seasoning the meat, his phone rings. Glancing over, he quickly washes his hands and answers it immediately. 

“Will.” Hannibal smiles contentedly. 

_ “Hey, darlin’. I just left the boatyard, I’ll be home soon.”  _ Hannibal lets out a sigh of relief, heart thudding joyously, mood suddenly lifted. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” He says. “Dinner should be ready by the time you come back.” 

_ “Mmh. I’ll let you go, then.” _

“Drive safely.”

_ “I will.”  _ Then, there’s a bit of a pause.  _ “I love you, darlin’.”  _ And  _ oh,  _ Hannibal is absolutely besotted for this man.

“I love you, too,  _ mylimasis.”  _ The line cuts, and now in a much more delighted mood, Hannibal continues on slicing the vegetables for their main course and slicing fruits for dessert. 

Not long later, he hears the front door click open and the dogs immediately rush over to greet their owner. Will gives them a quick fuss, and then saunters into the kitchen, where Mischa and Hannibal are. 

Strong arms wrap around Hannibal’s waist as Will, on the tips of his toes, hooks his chin over his shoulder, cheek nuzzling his ear, the scratchy stubble ticklish against Hannibal’s ear and neck. 

“Welcome home.” Hannibal greets, turning his head just enough to catch Will’s lips. 

“Did ya miss me?” Will coos, his hands sliding under Hannibal’s t-shirt to feel his plush tum, hand splaying out over soft skin. 

“Of course I did.” Hannibal huffs as Will peppers his face in kisses. Hannibal can not help but smile, knife dropping to the chopping board as he indulges in Will’s kisses and touches. “You’re awfully distracting.” Will’s kisses suddenly stop as he inhales sharply the smell of freshly carved meat and blood, and as if sensing that this is her cue to leave, Mischa pads out of the kitchen and makes herself comfortable elsewhere. 

“You killed someone.” He growls under his breath, pressing another kiss and a nibble to his ear, pulling a shudder gasp from Hannibal. “Without me…” His hand dips lower, fingertips skirting just on the edge of his waistband. 

“I… I was missing you…” Hannibal explains as he feels Will’s hips grinding against his hips in slow circles, the press of his growing erection prominent against his ass. “You know I’d have much rather had you there with me.” Will hums, but he pouts. 

“I hate it when other people get to see you like that… in a three piece suit and a murder suit…” Will huffs, a soft growl rumbling low in his throat as his hand wandered further into the waistband of Hannibal’s sweatpants, his thumb just brushing the neatly trimmed mound of pubic hair. 

”I  _ did  _ kill them, though.” Hannibal points out, holding back a soft moan as Will’s fingertips lay teasing touches over the dip of his hip, tracing the tip of his finger up the trail of hair under his belly that dips into his sweatpants 

“But they still saw.” Will frowns. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong… but you sound jealous.” Hannibal huffs, almost smugly. But his smugness is quickly broken off by a mewl as Will’s hand wraps around the now-erect flesh of his cock. 

“W-Will…” Hannibal utters. “What about dinner?” 

“It can wait.” Will quips. “There’s something else I’d rather consume.” Will murmurs, leaning to kiss Hannibal’s lips again. Each kiss is chaste, sweeter than the last, and Hannibal’s lips always linger, teeth tugging and nibbling at Will’s bottom lip, finding so much satisfaction in the way they swell so easily. Will groans lowly against his lips, smiling as their noses brush and their foreheads bump, Hannibal’s neck still craned to reach Will’s lips. They pull back, and Hannibal can’t help but stare at Will’s kiss-bitten lips, now slick with saliva and ever so soft. 

“Turn around.” Pulling his hands back, Will allows Hannibal to turn around. Then, Will drops to his knees, hands immediately grabbing for his waistband. 

Will tugs Hannibal’s sweats down just enough to expose his thick cock, red and wet at the tip, hard in his hand. Fluttering lashes glance up as he licks his lips to wet them and  _ oh,  _ the sight of Will’s lips, already so plush, has Hannibal’s cock twitching. 

He takes the tip between his lips and Hannibal has to bite back a moan as he buries his hand in his hair, the other cupping the nape of Will’s neck. “W-Will… mmh…” Will sucks on the tip, then takes him down inch by inch, all while those hazel eyes hold Hannibal’s gaze. 

Hannibal bites his lip as Will takes him right down to the root, nose buried in the pubic hair at the base of his cock. He hollows his cheeks and swallows, and Hannibal is quiet for all but three seconds before Will manages to rip a long, loud moan from his throat as he bucks his hip. His hand immediately comes up to cover his mouth as Will chokes, pulling back a little to cough before taking him right back down, throat opening for Hannibal’s girth. 

Saliva dribbles down the corner of Will’s mouth, his lips already so red and swollen, wrapped so prettily around Hannibal’s cock. The sight alone sends a shudder down Hannibal’s spine as his cock twitches again, Will’s throat flexing to accommodate for the stretch. Hannibal tries to hold back his moans, teeth digging into his bottom lip as more groans threaten to escape his mouth. 

Will pulls back up, tongue dragging up the vein on the underside of his cock, pulling back just enough to slide his tongue under the foreskin of his cock to lap at the head. “Ahh— Will… nngh…” Will pulls off fully and licks his lips, now swollen and cherry red, and Hannibal thinks they look oh so kissable. 

“Let me hear you, darlin’.” Will encourages with a smile as he wraps his hand around his cock. He plants kisses from the tip to the base, nosing up and down his length and pulling more guttural moans from Hannibal. Will’s tongue catches a dribble of precome that leaks down the side of his cock before taking Hannibal back between his soft, tingling lips. 

Hannibal’s hand tightens in his hair, tugging and tugging, threatening to rip out those curls as Will sucks, one hand gripping Hannibal’s waist and the other splayed out on his hip, thumb caressing the V of his hipbone. 

“A-ahh… Will… Will, please…” Hannibal’s hand cards through Will’s hair, fingertips digging into his scalp as his other hand grips the counter behind him. “Will, Will, Will… ahh…” Will pulls off.

“Come for me, darlin’.” Will glances up at Hannibal, long lashes fluttering before his lips envelope Hannibal’s cock again. And as soon as Hannibal sees the rosy red ring of Will’s lips, plush and wet with saliva around his cock, he immediately comes, hips stuttering as he pushes further into Will’s hot mouth and moans lewdly. Will holds him in, semen splattering his mouth and trickling down his throat. His thumb works in soft circles over Hannibal’s hipbone, a ground for comfort as he loses himself in the blissful euphoria of his orgasm.

Will gives little sucks to Hannibal’s cock, the older man’s fingers tangled in his locks as his chest heaves with every breath. As soon as Will stands up, hair now tousled, he pulls Hannibal in for a kiss. Hannibal mewls at the salty taste of himself on his lips, but melts under the feel of his full, puffy lips, now a deep red colour. God, Hannibal thinks he might be addicted to this man’s lips as he nibbles again on the flesh of his bottom lip, coaxing a deep moan from Will’s chest. Will presses kiss after kiss to Hannibal’s lips, each nibble of Hannibal’s teeth sending shivers down his spine as his cock twitches in the confines of his jeans. 

“Turn around for me, darlin’.” Hannibal pulls away and obliges, turning around to brace himself with his arms on the counter. Will fumbles around in one of the kitchen drawers to pull out a tube of lube, which he sets down beside Hannibal’s arm. He tugs Hannibal’s sweatpants down further, exposing his ass. Picking up the lube, he pops open the cap and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. 

He plants one hand on Hannibal’s ass, firmly gripping the plup flesh and tugging slightly to expose his rim. Gently, the pad of his finger rubs over his hole, coaxing a strained whine from Hannibal as he pushes two fingers right into the warmth of his body. Hannibal gasps as Will lays his chest over his back, lips to his ear as he spreads his fingers. 

“Only I get to see you like this, don’t I?” Will murmurs, voice husky with lust as he kisses the shell of Hannibal’s ear. “Bent over the counter, legs spread, face flushed… possibly my favourite version of you.” Hannibal preens as Will works him open, sliding a third finger through the thick ring of muscle. “So many people’s last sight is of you donning your vinyl suit, towering over them… I hate when other people get to see you like that.” Will growls, nibbling on Hannibal’s ear. 

“J-jealous, beloved?” Hannibal hiccups, pulling another feral noise from Will’s throat as he pushes his fingertips right into Hannibal’s prostate, causing his husband to jolt and tremble, hips rolling back against Will’s hand. “A-ahh--!” Hannibal gasps, clamping around Will’s fingers as Will smirks smugly against his neck. 

“Nothing to be jealous of.” Will mumbles petulantly, and clearly very jealous that other people besides himself get to see Hannibal looking so powerful, so ominous, so prepared to kill. It doesn’t matter whether they’re going to die or not. In Will’s opinion, it should be a sight reserved only for him. No one else should get to experience the power Hannibal has over the concept of life. “You’re mine.” He reminds him with a kiss and a nibble to Hannibal’s neck. 

“A-ahh… that… that I am…” Hannibal agrees shakily, much to Will’s delight. He gasps out another moan, throwing his head back against Will’s shoulder as Will’s knuckles brush his prostate again. He can feel his cock twitch, hardening again already. “W-Will…” He breathes heavily. “Will, please…”

“Tell me what you want, darlin’.” Murmurs Will into Hannibal’s ear as his nose brushes the shell of his ear, eyes fluttering shut as he inhales the smell of Hannibal’s stupidly expensive shampoo.

“Y-you…” Hannibal sighs. “Always you. Only you.” Satisfied, Will’s fingers withdraw from his husband, who makes another strained noise. Quickly, Will undoes his jeans and frees his cock, slicking it up with lube. One hand grips Hannibal’s hip and the other guides his cock to his twitching hole, already eager to pull him in as his tip kisses the furled flesh. 

“I love you, darlin’.” Will’s voice, dripping with sweetness, sends tremors coursing through Hannibal’s body. He will never  _ not  _ be weak for pet names, especially when they roll off Will's tongue, coupled with a hint of his southern accent. But Hannibal doesn’t get a chance to dwell on it as Will gives a firm push of his hips, hand tight on his hip as Hannibal moans, low and loud, and the feel of Will’s cock splitting him open, carving a space for himself between his thighs. 

“A-ahh… god… Will… mmh…” Hannibal breathes softly as Will kisses his face and neck. 

“All mine, aren’t you, darlin’?” Will coos, pumping his hips with a slow, steady pace. “Yeah… only I get to see you like this…” Will feels a sense of pride dwell in his chest at the thought of the fact that this sight is reserved only for him. Regardless of how many people would see Hannibal in his murderous state, only Will would get to see Hannibal so vulnerable and so submissive. “Beautiful, Hannibal…” Hannibal squirms at the way Will says his name, drawing out the syllables as his ass clamps around Will’s cock. 

The way he tightens around Will’s cock pulls a gasp and a low moan from Will’s lips as he lets out a shaky breath as he pulls out from Hannibal’s warmth before slamming back in. Hannibal moans with every snap of Will’s hips as he tries to grip the surface of the kitchen counter, the edge of the granite digging into his hip

“W-Will… p-please… ahh… more… nngh…” Will can’t help but huff out a laugh as he readjusts the angle of his hips so the tip of his cock just grazes over Hannibal’s prostate. “Ahh! Oh—“ Thé sudden jolt of electricity courses through Hannibal’s skin, punching a moan from his lungs as he clamps around Will’s member, desperate to hold him in place. 

“Image if Jack Crawford could see you like this…” he sighs, nosing the shell of Hannibal’s ear. “Moaning and shaking, completely at my mercy…” Hannibal whimpers as Will grasps his chin and guides Hannibal’s face to turn towards him. Immediately, Hannibal leans in and kisses Will’s lips, still red and kiss bitten from his earlier escapades. Hannibal can’t help but mewl against his lips, preening as Will’s cock bullies his prostate. 

“Mmh— mmh— nngh…” Hannibal moans against Will’s lips, each drive of Will’s hips forces his cock against his prostate knocks breathless groans from Hannibal’s lungs, which Will swallows as he kisses Hannibal, tongue running over his bottom lip. Hannibal’s teeth sink into Will’s bottom lip again, the flesh plumping up more as Will lets out a lascivious groan against Hannibal’s mouth. 

“Will… nngh… c-close…” Hannibal warns, and Will gives a toothy grin, noses brushing as he whispers, 

_ “Jouis pas.”  _ Will murmurs, low in Hannibal’s ear. Hannibal’s hips falter as Will’s hand releases his hip and reaches around to wrap his hand around his cock.  _ “Juste comme ça, mon chèr…”  _ Hannibal lets out a quiet whine as smooth French slips from Will’s lips. Will’s tone drops an octave when he speaks French, and his voice just drips with liquid sex in a way that makes Hannibal’s knees tremble and his limbs weak. Hannibal swears Will does it on purpose. 

“A-ahh… Will… beloved… p-please…” Hannibal pleads and gasps as Will squeezes his member and thrusts his hips again, his girth brushing Hannibal’s sweet spot more forcefully as he drives his hips harder, balls slapping against Hannibal’s ass. Hannibal’s mouth falls open with silent moans and Will takes the opportunity to kiss his lips, hard, a hand tangled in sandy-grey locks, holding him in place as their noses bump and their forehead knock again. “W-Will…” Hannibal rasps. He’s almost beyond words, and every pump of Will’s hips has him dizzy with lust. 

_ “Dis-moi… ce que tu veux…” _ Will asks, this time, in French as he teases the tip of Hannibal’s cock, his thumb swiping over the leaking slit as he feels his length throb in his hand, desperate to come. 

“Haa… ahnnn… W-Will… please… I n-need…” Hannibal tries to utter, though without much success, with how hazy and clouded over his head is with lust as Will’s cock rubs over that bundle of sensitive nerves, setting off fireworks under his skin. Will’s hand— the one  _ not  _ on his cock— trails down to Hannibal’s ass. His fingertips find the skin between his hole and his balls. He gives a soft caress of that spot? Pressing down to stimulate his prostate from the outside, squeezing Hannibal’s cock at the same time to further stave off his orgasm. 

_ “Mon soufflé… mon petit chou…”  _ Will croons, pet names tumbling from his lips, sweet like thick honey as Hannibal’s legs desperately shake.  _ “Mon lapin… mon loulou…”  _ Hannibal is so close to coming, but he just knows Will won’t let him come until he’s sufficiently satisfied with the amount of praise that has spilled from his lips. His hips have diminished in their movements to a slow grind, making sure to pay particular attention to Hannibal’s sweet spot. And he must be doing a good job, if the way Hannibal keens and his rim flutters around him is any indication. 

_ “Tu m’excites tellement… dis-moi mon amour… est-ce que je t’excite?”  _ Hannibal is certain he would have collapsed to the floor by now if it weren’t for the kitchen counter he’s leaning against and Will’s grip on his hip. He feels those strong arms wrap tight around his waist, holding his back to his chest as Will noses at his neck. 

“H-haa… unghh… W-Will, please… n-need to come…” Hannibal manages to utter between heavy breaths, his hips rolling back against Will’s in an attempt to get him to move faster. Will has since released his cock, leaving him on the edge of an orgasm, but he needs  _ just a little bit more  _ to come. He lets out a frustrated moan as Will kisses his neck. 

_ “Tu peux attendre un peu plus?”  _ Will asks suavely as he begins to pick his pace up again, his hips rolling with more purpose. Hannibal really doesn’t think he’ll last the rest of Will’s game. His cock is almost purple with desperation, the head thick and wet, a steady stream of precome dribbling down the kitchen cabinets as his hands curl into fists on the kitchen counter, forehead rested on top of his hands and eyes squeezed shut. 

Will gives a few slow, yet hard thrusts, and each one sends Hannibal’s chest lurching up the kitchen counter, forcing out another whimper from his lungs. “W-Will… I c-can’t… nngh… please… no more teasing…” Hannibal preens with a breathless gasp, chest puffing with every sharp breath. He feels Will smile against his neck. Then, his nose brushes the nape of his neck, then the shell of his ear. 

_ “Mon ciel étoilé, mon rayon de soleil…”  _ Will says sweetly, kissing just under his ear,  _ “tu peux jouir.”  _ Will wraps his hand back around Hannibal’s cock, and with one firm stroke, Hannibal immediately seizes up, moaning into his fist as he comes, hard and fast all over Will’s hand, staining the kitchen cabinets. His hips stutter and his limbs quiver, and Will lets out a quiet  _ ‘oh, fuck, Hannibal…’  _ at the way Hannibal’s ass contracts around him, the velvety warmth massaging his member with rhythmic convulsions. 

Will’s moan is silent, muffled by Hannibal’s shoulder as his hips still and he comes, marking Hannibal from the inside, warm seed spilling into him. Hannibal lets out another raspy noise at the warmth that spreads within him as Will comes with a sultry moan of relief, long and drawn out into Hannibal’s shoulder. 

By the time Will finishes, Hannibal is completely boneless against the kitchen counter, eyes fluttered shut as heavy breaths fill the space between them His hair, normally so neat and tidy, is now tousled and sweaty, his fringe having fallen in front of his eyes and his skin now shiny with sweat. Will himself is in no better state, his curls now debauched and matted to his forehead, sweat dripping down his face as he huffs into Hannibal’s neck. 

As soon as he’s regained enough strength, he peppers Hannibal’s neck and shoulder in butterfly kisses, each one coaxing a tired mewl from his husband. 

“Will…” Hannibal pants. 

“I’m here, darlin’.” Will reassures. “I gotcha.” Hannibal tiredly smiles, letting Will nuzzle his neck and shoulder, indulging in every kiss peppered onto his too warm, too sticky skin. 

“Was… was the rhyming necessary?” Hannibal manages to ask after a few deep breaths. 

“Huh?” 

“The… your pet names. They rhymed.” Hannibal says, almost in a matter-of-factly manner. Will lets out another breathy laugh against his neck.  _ “Mon soufflé… mon petit chou… mon lapin… mon loulou… mon ciel étoilé, mon rayon de soleil…”  _ Recalls Hannibal perfectly, his mediocre French thick with his accent. 

“It was unintentional.” Will laughs. “I guess I’m a poet.” Will lifts Hannibal’s face to catch his lips in a quick kiss before he stands up properly and pulls out. Hannibal winces, hole immediately clenching in an effort to hold Will’s essence in. 

“Will.” 

“Hmm?” 

“What did they mean?” 

“The pet names?” Hannibal nods. “My breath, my little bun… my bunny, my wolf… my starry sky, my ray of sunshine…” Hannibal lets out a contemplative hum, and there’s a brief pause before he speaks again. 

“They sound better in French.” Will gives him a tender smile as Hannibal tries to stand properly. He grasps his lover by the waist, pulling him close as a content sigh leaves his lips. 

“That, they do.” Agrees Will. “Shower?” Hannibal grumbles, his head falling onto Will’s shoulder. 

“Bath.” He insists. 

“Bath it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements and shitposts LOL
> 
> Do let me know if my translations or words aren't write, I speak French, but I was never taught slang or sex talk (obviously LOL) so I only really know formal/proper french! SO PLEASE FIX MY SEX SLANG I REALLY STRUGGLED WITH IT LOL 
> 
> Translations:  
> mylimasis - beloved  
> Jouis pas - don't come  
> Juste comme ça, mon chèr - just like that, my dear  
> Dis-moi… ce que tu veux - tell me what you want  
> Tu m’excites tellement… dis-moi mon amour… est-ce que je t’excite? - you turn me on so much... tell me, my love, do I excite you?  
> Tu peux attendre un peu plus? - can you wait a little longer?  
> Tu peux jouir - you can come


End file.
